


The Maze Seuss

by INeverExplainAnything



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dr Seuss, Gen, Rhymes, dr seuss like, i tried to make it kid friendly but failed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverExplainAnything/pseuds/INeverExplainAnything
Summary: The Maze Runner Story but it's told in rhyme





	The Maze Seuss

I woke up in a box,  
my memory was gone!  
The box went up and up and up and up,  
would i be here for long?

Then the doors opened,  
and who i was looking at i had no clue,  
a bunch of pretty boys looked down at me,  
like i was an animal in the zoo! 

I got to meet a lot of boys with funny names,  
Like a tall boy named Newt, a Cook named Frypan,  
A Gally and a Chuck and a Winston and a Jeff,  
Also a Minho and an Alby and a Ben! 

But on the 2nd day Ben attacked me,  
he said he saw me and i don't know why,  
he scared me so the other boys took care of it,  
and they left him in the maze to die!

But then my friends Alby and Minho got stuck in the maze,  
So i ran in there to save them myself.  
But Minho wasn't happy as he looked at me and said;  
"Great job, you just killed yourself!"

I run and run through the maze,  
what is this place gi-gan-tic!  
But there are Grievers who run towards me,  
now it's time to panic! 

How long will i run,  
and where is my friend?  
This maze is so big,  
will i ever find the end? 

But we didn't give up,  
And we made our way back to the glade,  
A lot of people were happy to see us,  
And little Chuckie's day was made!

But Gally wasn't happy,  
Because i had caused this crazy event,  
but then the alarm was heard and the box came up.  
We must have done something right, because we got a dead girl as a present!

But the girl wasn't dead at all,  
and she knew my name!  
So we really had to crack our brains,  
to figure out why she came! 

Minho and i went back in the maze,  
to figure out what section 7 was all about,  
we found a path Minho had never seen before,  
could it be a way out?

But then the grievers attacked the glade at night,  
and for a lot of boys they came.  
Gally said it was my fault, so i stung myself,  
To figure out if i was the one to blame!

I woke up in the slammer,  
and there was lots to discuss.  
I build the maze, it was my fault.  
But also the girl's, so i also threw her under the bus.

But Newt told me that i found a way out,  
and the rest didn't matter.  
So we came up with a plan,  
because we're all in this together.

I begged the gladers to came find a way out with us,  
and i could hear my voice crack.  
Once we're going, we'll keep going,  
and we're never going to look back.

Wckd took a lot from us,  
and they will keep taking from us until this all ends.  
We got out of the maze and into a destroyed room were bodies lay,  
some of them were my friends.

A woman Ava Paige told us about a sickness called the flare,  
a battle humanity hadn't won.  
Suddenly we heard a voice,  
and behind us was Gally with a gun!

Gally fired his gun,  
And it scared me a lot,  
but luckily i survived,  
and instead Chuck got shot! 

I felt the life draining from the boy underneath me,  
he'll never figure out if he had a mother, father, sisters or brothers,  
welp, i guess that's just how it is,  
some meet their fate sooner than others!

We got dragged onto a helicopter,  
we fought one hell of a fight.  
Well, at least it's over now,  
nothing else bad can happen, right?


End file.
